Current systems for monitoring and managing network assets for enterprises require software installed on a networked computer at the enterprise or customer site where the assets reside. The systems may be provided by a vendor to the customer. The computing equipment is usually managed by the customer's information technology organization because the vendor may not have personnel onsite and customers often do not allow remote, interactive access to computers on their network.
However, the computing equipment can be turned off or otherwise disconnected thus causing the vendor to lose the ability to deliver device asset management services. In addition, customers are cost conscious and often do not wish to pay for the dedicated computing and data storage resources required by the current systems for monitoring and managing their network assets.